Outer Senshi A La Mode
by mercuryrhapsody405
Summary: We could all use a good slice of Outer Senshi fun right? A series of short stories about the Outer Senshi household and their wild, and sometimes touching adventures!


**Outer Senshi A La Mode**

**Okay, so before I begin, you are probably all waiting for me to continue with the "Before They Were Senshi" for Minako Aino. But I was having some writer's block, and I suddenly had a great idea. A little tribute to everyone's favorite outer senshi! Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru! This is a Fanficiton consisting of little short stories about the Outer Senshi household. They are humorous as well as touching, and sometimes even exciting! Some of them even have unexpected twists and turns! So help yourself to a big slice of Outer Senshi fun! There is a short synopsis before each one, so that you can decide what you want to read first! Please Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. All of the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

** A La Mode One:**

**Swimming Lessons:**

**What happens when Haruka wants to skip out on a family outing to the beach? Is she forced to come along? And what exactly does she have against the ocean? A little humorous secret of hers is only inches from Michiru and Setsuna's grasp, and things turn for the worst!**

The sun brutally beat down upon the Outer Senshi Household. If one were to walk outside, they'd probably burn to a crisp before they knew what was coming. The summer was the perfect time of year for citizens around Japan to spend time outside, and enjoy the ocean before the freezing cold winters came to shove the warm weather away.

"Setsuna-mama! I want to wear this one!"

Hotaru smiled, holding out a little purple bathing suit. It was embellished with frills, and lavender bows. The little girl began to change into her outfit. That is, before Setsuna could scold her for it.

"Hotaru! You can't change here!"

"Haaaaiiii!"

"Oh boy…"

The green-haired woman sighed, and picked up her daughter, carrying her upstairs in a certain struggle. After all, she wasn't as light as she used to be.

"You've been eating too many sweets lately."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Setsuna pushed open Hotaru's bedroom door, and sat her down on the bed, taking the bathing suit from her grasp.

"Hotaru, this is too small, remember? Michiru-mama bought you a very pretty swim suit the other day."

"Yeah, but that one's boring!"

Setsuna rolled her eyes, half-smiling, and reaching into one of Hotaru's dresser drawers, pulling out a light blue swim suit, embellishment-free. The little girl pouted stubbornly, feeling a bit disappointed.

_"Setsuna, Hotaru? Are you two in there?"_

A soft voice called from outside the bedroom door, knocking ever-so lightly. The little girl replied loudly, smiling wide.

"HAIII!"

Setsuna could hear the aqua-haired woman chuckle as she pushed open the door, and stared down at her daughter.

"Oh Hotaru, what are we going to do with you?"

"I dunno…"

"Come here you!"

Michiru took the blue swim suit from Setsuna, and dismissed her abruptly.

"I'll take it from here."

"Okay. But watch her. She's a tricky one! Stubborn as a mule. She doesn't like the suit you got her."

"I sort of expected you to say that."

Setsuna left the room, locking the door behind her to give the two privacy. Michiru placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay you, arms up!"

Hotaru stretched her arms as high as they could go, letting her mama pull off her T-shirt.

"Michiru-mama! I don't like that one!"

"But blue is a very pretty color for the summer season, don't you think?"

"No."

"Oh, you're just as stubborn as your Haruka-papa aren't you? Now, stand up and take off those shorts so we can get you changed and lathered before we head to the beach."

"Fine…"

Michiru waited for her little princess to change, handing her the new suit. The aqua-haired woman was already prepped for their little outing. She wore an elegant yellow sun dress that flowed perfectly over her curves, and touched the floor. Underneath she wore a white single-piece swim suit embellished with sequins of some sort. She had a large floppy hat with a yellow ribbon on her head, her hair up in a ponytail. Hotaru pulled on the suit, being careful not to trip herself, and looked up to her mama for approval.

"Very good. Now go downstairs and wait for Setsuna-mama to change so she can put on your sunscreen."

"Eew! Sunscreen!"

"But my little princess, you don't want to turn all red do you? You wouldn't be my little princess anymore! You'd be my little tomato!"

Hotaru giggled, flying down the stairs to sit on the living room couch, turning on the television for entertainment. Michiru knocked on Setsuna's bedroom door across the hall.

"Setsuna, are you almost ready?"

_"Yeah, give me a minute or two!"_

"Sure thing. And by the way, have you seen Haruka anywhere? I haven't been able to find her, and we have an hour before the beach gets too crowded! We'll never find a parking spot this time of year!"

_"Haruka? She said she was going to hang out at the track today. Checking on her car engine or something like that…"_

Michiru scrunched her nose in disapproval.

"Oh, she did _not _just do that!"

She walked downstairs in a pursuit of the telephone, picking it up and furiously dialing her lover's number. It rang three times before Haruka's husky voice came over the other end of the line.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Haruka! Get back here before I march my way over to that race track and drag you back to the house by your ear!"

Haruka snickers, feeling caught off-guard.

"Whoa! Chill Michiru! I was just helping the guys with some uh…engine stuff. You guys go and have your fun and I'll just stay here!"

Michiru puffed loudly into the phone, gritting her teeth.

"You will _not _miss this family outing! Hotaru has been waiting so long for us to go to the beach together! You're going to let your own daughter down?"

"Michiru, I just don't feel the need to go you know? Don't get so ruffled. I didn't mean to piss you off or anything-"

"Just get down here now!"

Michiru hit the end button, and slammed the phone down on the kitchen table, feeling annoyed. It wasn't often she was so mad with Haruka but today was just one of those days. She had always found a way to avoid the beach. Only when it was just the two of them would she tag along. But when it came to splashing around and having fun, she would always have an excuse to skip out.

"What the heck was that all about?"

Setsuna came down the stairs wearing a jet-black bikini with a pair of red mesh shorts and flip-flops, holding the sun-screen in her left hand, ready to douse Hotaru in it. Michiru stuck out her bottom lip, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Haruka is skipping out on us again."

"Seriously? She didn't come once to the beach last summer either!"

"I know. What do you think she has against us?"

She plopped down on the couch next to Hotaru, staring up at the ceiling.

"If she doesn't come, we have no ride anyway."

Setsuna rolls her eyes.

"She'll come. And if we're really that desperate, we can take the Lexus."

"I suppose."

Setsuna had invested in a silver Lexus for herself about a year ago in case of an emergency ride that was needed. But it remained in the garage practically untouched, as that sort of situation never came along.

"You know Michiru, maybe she doesn't want to cause any trouble."

"Trouble? What are you talking about?"

"Well…you know…Haruka _is_ kind of harsh. She hates the beach, and she wouldn't want to ruin our time maybe?"

Michiru shrugs.

"I guess so…but I still think she should at least consider the family."

Setsuna shrugs.

"Just pitching ideas to you. Come on, I'll start up the Lexus. I have a feeling she won't-"

Just before she could finish, the front door flung open, and in came Haruka in her track suit, sweat dripping from her brow and oil coating her hands. It could only be imagined what sort of "work she was doing over at the track.

"Haruka-papa!"

Hotaru jumped up from the couch, running to hug her papa around the waist.

"You're home! I missed you!"

Haruka smiles down at her daughter, and tries to hug back without getting the black sticky stuff from the palms of her hands all over her.

"Hey there Hime-chan. I missed you too."

"Are you coming this time? Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama want you to come with us! I want to build a giant sandcastle with you, and maybe we can pick out seashells and go for a swim!"

The blonde was all smiles up until "go for a swim" was mentioned, which at that point, her interest and grin faded quickly.

"Um…Michiru…you mind if I take a shower and meet you guys later? I just feel that if you wait for me you'll never get a spot at the beach. You go on ahead Hime-chan."

She pushes Hotaru from her waist, and begins to take off her track suit on her trip upstairs to the bathroom. But Michiru wasn't one to be easily fooled. She grabbed her lover by the arm, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't think so."

Haruka sighs, and turns to face the aqua-haired woman, knowing she was trapped like a mouse in the presence of a cat.

"Michiru…"

"You can easily wash that oil off your hands. And even if you are all dirty, I'm sure all the sand and salt water at the beach will just make you even dirtier. You can shower when you get home."

"Michiru! I swear! I'll just-ow!"

Michiru took her lover by the ear and dragged her back downstairs, tossing her a plastic bag of clothing.

"We're already late as it is! I packed you some swim shorts I bought today along with Hotaru's bathing suit, and a white T-shirt. Flip-flops and sunglasses are in there as well. You can change in the public restroom when we arrive at the beach. Get in the car."

She tosses Haruka the car keys, and Setsuna begins to lather Hotaru with sunscreen as they walk out the front door, climbing into the yellow convertible. The blonde feels a sense of defeat, tilting her head back, and groaning loudly.

"This is really going to suck…"

* * *

The family pulled into the beach's packed parking lot, not a spot in sight. Haruka hissed a few curse words under her breath, receiving a whack from the back of Michiru's hand. It wasn't appropriate for her to use such language in front of Hotaru. The blonde rolls her eyes, and slams her hands up against the steering wheel, setting off the horn. A line of cars in front of them honked back in an angry ensemble.

"Oh, shut the hell up!"

Setsuna tries her best to distract Hotaru while Michiru whaps her lover once again.

"Ouch!"

"Don't use that language!"

"Well _sorry_! We should just go home anyway. There's not a spot to be found in this entire damn parking lot! I've never seen such a mob! I mean, God! How many idiots haven't seen sand before? _Darn tourists!_ OW!"

"I said don't use that language in front of Hotaru!"

_"Hai…"_

The blonde slammed her foot on the gas, veering in front of the line of cars and minivans, earning blaring horns of disapproval, as she cut them all off, rounding the lot like a maniac.

"This is completely stupid!"

Setsuna leaned her head against the car window, feeling dizzy from all the constant driving in circles. It had been almost fifteen minutes, and they had searched the lot five times already. Not one person was willing to pull away from their parking spot. The green-haired woman rubbed her temples, frustrated.

"You need to slow down before you cause an accident. You're making my head spin. We could have avoided all of this if you had just listened to us in the first place and been home and ready before the rush came."

Haruka tried to ignore the comments from the back seat, as her teal eyes laid upon a white convertible pulling out from its spot, right at the front of the lot.

"Holy crap! What luck!"

Slamming her foot on the gas once again, she drove up behind the car, leaving it enough room to pull out and leave the space. She pulled in quickly, making sure to park properly, and took the keys out of the ignition. Setsuna sighed in relief, her head slightly spinning still as she unbuckled Hotaru from her car seat.

"Thank God…come here princess."

She helps the little girl hop down from the car, and grabs her shovel and pail she had brought with her in order to build the best sandcastle possible. There were plenty of other accessories to be unloaded from the trunk.

"Hey Michiru, where's the parking meter on this thing?"

The blonde searched around the parking space, scratching her head. Her lover sighs.

"Maybe there isn't one. Just help us unload the trunk."

Haruka popped the trunk open using the automatic button on her keys, and Michiru began unloading what seemed like an endless amount of supplies. A giant rainbow beach umbrella, chairs, inner tubes, a little flotation device for Hotaru, some other sand toys, beach towels, a cooler that held their carefully put together lunch, a beach bag with changes of clothing, some magazines and books that Setsuna brought along, and finally, some goggles and snorkels that Michiru brought so that she could enjoy looking at the fish that came around this time of year. Haruka almost fell over as her lover piled the supplies on her back and shoulders, taking some for herself as well. Setsuna took the cooler, and Hotaru carried her shovel and pail, which was filled with some other toys that had been given to her to lighten poor Haruka's load. They hiked their way out of the parking lot, and up to the beach, which was taken up by hundreds of tourists. Every square inch as far as the eye could see was covered in a rainbow of beach umbrellas, and speckled with children running at play. Michiru pointed out a blank spot of sand close to the shore, and they made their way over. Haruka seemed a bit uneasy, but went along with it anyway, struggling with the amount of supplies weighing her down. When they reached their spot, Setsuna began to lay down beach towels, while Michiru stuck the umbrella in the sand. Haruka stood back, protesting a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"Um…Michiru…are you sure we should be so close to the ocean? I mean, Hotaru doesn't know how to swim. She shouldn't be so close to the water! What if she drowns?"

Michiru laughs lightly. It wasn't often Haruka worried about safety issues, as they were usually well prepared for any situation.

"Oh Haruka…Hotaru is completely safe here. We have her equipped with the flotation device. Plus, there's three of us here to watch her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Yeah but, oh never mind."

She tosses her load of supplies to the ground, and backs away with her plastic bag of clothing.

"I'm uh, going to get changed. You two watch Hotaru…"

Setsuna nods, as she lathers on some unnecessary tanning lotion.

"Sure thing. We got her. Just be back in twenty minutes. We're going for a swim soon."

"All right…"

* * *

Haruka waited in line for the restroom, feeling a bit awkward. In back of her was a group of little kids kicking at her heels, and goofing off. To the front of her, was a group of teenage girls chatting it up about boys and school drama.

_Oh God…why did I have to come? Why did I let Michiru drag me into this? I mean, I love being with the family but-_

"Hey! You! It's your turn!"

A girl about twelve years old yelled to her, pointing to an open bathroom stall.

"Oh…hai."

Haruka nodded, feeling a bit foolish, walking across the slimy sodden bathroom floor over to the dirty open stall, closing the door behind her. She sighed, taking off her track suit, and changing into the outfit Michiru had prepared her. Haruka had never owned swim shorts…or a suit in general. She didn't feel the need to, and personally, didn't want to…for many reasons. Haruka had a secret she wasn't even willing to share with Michiru, and it had plenty to do with the beach. But she wouldn't crack no matter how much anybody asked her to. No, not now. Not with Hotaru around. How could she be a good role model with an embarrassing secret like that? She pulled on the swim shorts and T-shirt at the beckoning voices of tourists waiting their turn to change or whatever it was they needed to do. She placed her track suit in the plastic bag, and opened the stall door, apologizing for taking so incredibly long.

"Gomen. Gomen…"

* * *

She reached the gang twenty minutes late, with a frowning Michiru staring her in the face, tapping her bare feet in the sand impatiently. Setsuna, laying on her stomach, outstretched on a green beach towel, looked up from the article on technology she was reading in one of her magazines.

"You took long enough. Hotaru has been waiting for you. Where on earth were you anyway? How long does it take to change?"

Haruka eyed the green-haired woman.

"Well excuse me for having to wait in an insanely long line for the bathroom."

Setsuna pushes her sunglasses up on her nose, and slowly looks back to her article.

_"If you had been home earlier and changed then, you wouldn't have had to do it now…"_

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…just talking aloud to myself…"

Haruka blows her bangs out of her face, as Hotaru pulls on her new pair of swim shorts.

"Haruka-papa! Take me swimming!"

Haruka turned a bit pale, looking to Michiru, who simply shrugged.

"Well, it seems as if she just wants to spend time with you. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing but I-I never mind. Hime-chan let's do something else instead like…uh…search for some seashells!"

"But Haruka-papa! I want to go swimming! I need a lesson!"

"I thought Michiru-mama was going to teach you."

"But I want _you _to teach me!"

_Oh God…she can't know! It would be horrible! Haruka the wimp! That's what my own daughter will say! Damn! Uh…_

Haruka looked around furiously for a way out of her current situation.

"Um…Hotaru! Didn't you want to build the best sandcastle ever?

Hotaru's face instantly lights up at this.

"Yes!"

The blonde smirks.

_Score!_

"All right then! Let's do that uh…first!"

Giving a suspicious smile, Michiru could tell she had something to hide, but ignored it, sitting down in one of the beach chairs, pulling out a fashion magazine.

"So…they have a new line of mascara do they?"

Setsuna looks over her friend's shoulder.

"I suppose they do. Did you try it yet?"

"No, but I want to!"

The aqua-haired woman pulled out a highlighter she had brought along, circling the cosmetic advertisement, and smiling to herself.

"There! Now I won't forget to pick it up at the drugstore on the way home!"

"You're just too much Michiru…"

* * *

Haruka and Hotaru were hard at work dumping over buckets of sand, and patting them down. The little girl fetched sea water and poured it over their little round structures, sticking seashells and such on top for decoration.

"There! See Haruka-papa? It's a castle for a princess!"

Haruka turned her head to the side a bit, trying to see what Hotaru was seeing. All there was to it was lumps of sand punctured with sticks and shells.

"Oh…uh yeah. Hime-chan, you did a great job!"

Her daughter smiles happily, and Michiru walks over to examine their masterpiece.

"Look Michiru-mama! It's a princess' castle!"

"Oh! How adorable!"

She hugs the little girl, and tickles her lightly, causing her to giggle nonstop. Haruka sighs, sitting back on the sand, watching the two of them enjoy each other's company.

"Well, I guess that's it for today."

Hotaru looks up to her papa, feeling confused.

"But we haven't even gone swimming yet! What's the beach without swimming?!"

Setsuna walks over mocking the blonde.

"Yes papa! What's the beach without _swimming?"_

Haruka gives the green-haired woman a dirty look, wiping the smirk right off her face.

"I think that Michiru-mama should take you swimming. I don't really feel like it right now, Hime-chan."

The little girl's bottom lip began to quiver, with little glistening tears forming in her eyes. Michiru and Setsuna's hearts melted at the sight. It wasn't like Haruka to say no to Hotaru, especially when it came to spending time with her.

"But…but…I thought I could spend some time with you and…you haven't played with me all week…"

Haruka felt a twinge of guilt nip at her, tearing through her heart. What her daughter was saying wasn't untrue. She had been busy racing all week, and hanging out with her manager arranging the next month's big events. It wasn't often she had spent time with Hotaru lately. And the more she begged, the more Haruka's guilt ate at her. But she couldn't…she couldn't tell Hotaru and the others…they'd completely ridicule her! She couldn't tell them anything…not now…not ever…

"Hime-chan, listen…let's just take a break. We can swim later…okay?"

Michiru gave Haruka a look of disappointment and scorn, as the tears came dripping down little Hotaru's face. Setsuna wiped them away gently.

"Don't cry Hotaru. I'll take you swimming."

"But…why doesn't Haruka-papa want to spend time with me?"

Haruka feels Setsuna staring into her soul with just as much scorn as Michiru, making the blonde feel downright awful.

"I don't know Hotaru…I really don't. Come on."

The woman helped the little girl to her feet and began to lead her away over to the shore. Big round tears plopped down from her eyes, staining the sand. Haruka couldn't stand it…she couldn't take it anymore. The stares of disapproval and scorn…and her poor daughter's eyes full of sorrow and tears! The guilt reaching its climax and eating into her somehow directed her brain to open her mouth and speak, making her blurt out the words she knew she'd regret.

"I JUST CAN'T SWIM OKAY?!"

Both Michiru and Setsuna's jaws dropped, as they turned to face the blonde. Haruka could feel her face burning up, and she was turning bright red with mortification so horrible, that she, for the first time in a long while, felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock. Setsuna covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, but a snort here, and a snicker there, she burst out into laughter, clutching her stomach and falling to the ground

"Stop! Stop! It hurts! Hahahaha! Ha! Ha-Haruka?! Can't swim?! Pffffftttt!"

"Shut the hell up Setsuna! Just…shut the hell up!"

"HAHAHA!"

Haruka didn't know how to feel. Half of her felt like hiding, and half of her felt like shoving a firm fist in Setsuna's mouth. But it had to come out sooner or later right…? Or should she have just stayed home and avoided it all? She should have just ignored Michiru and stayed home! Why did she agree to this? Was it because she loved her too much? Yes…that was why but…she also loved Hotaru! But this secret…now would she still love her the same? Haruka-papa the wimp! It was all true though. Ever since she was little, Haruka never knew how to swim. You'd think somebody would have figured it out eventually, but she was sly, and truthfully, nobody ever bothered to ask. But today was that fateful day…that they would be able to ridicule her forever. Haruka plopped down on a beach towel, and felt frustrated enough to shout out every curse word in the book. She tried to bite her lip hard as she could, sustaining the profanity, and just sitting there in silence. Setsuna wiped the tears from her eyes after all the laughing, and Michiru sat down next to her lover, stroking her hair softly. The blonde turned away, feeling a bit upset. Michiru could see it easily, and tried to comfort her best she could. It was hard for Haruka to admit she was wrong, and to show any emotion whatsoever. She was pretty straight-laced. But she was still just a human being. And all humans had their insecurities right? Michiru sighs.

"Oh Haruka…I should have known. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gosh…darn it! I just didn't want to look like such a wimp you know?"

"It's okay, I understand."

"No you don't. You don't know how it is. Being all cool and such. Being such a good role model for Hotaru. Being strong! But I'm weak because I can't swim! You know how retarded that sounds? I mean, seriously! I'm just-"

"Frustrated that you didn't tell me before?"

Haruka paused for a bit, taking a deep breath, sighing loudly.

"…yes."

"It's okay. Once again, I understand. I should have known that you couldn't swim! I mean, goodness! I've never seen you put on a swimsuit! Have you just never tried?"

"I sort of sink…you know. Nobody ever taught me or anything so I just never tried. And low and behold, Haruka the wimp can't swim!"

Setsuna snorts abruptly, and turns away to laugh, with Hotaru hanging onto her waist, giggling along.

"See? Hotaru even thinks I'm a wimp Michiru…"

The aqua-haired woman kisses her lover softly on the cheek, ignoring her complete frustration.

"It's okay. I will teach you if you want."

Haruka raises an eyebrow. Nobody had ever offered to teach her. And once again, she had never thought to try.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? Who better to learn from than me? I used to be on the school swim team, and certainly the princess of Neptune can swim!"

"Heh. I suppose you're right."

"I suppose I am. And by the way…Hotaru loves you very much. And so do I."

"Yeah…I suppose."

* * *

"All right, Haruka. Let's begin by actually getting _in_ the water."

"This is humiliating as hell you know."

There stood Haruka in a large flotation device, on the shore, staring down at Michiru bobbing up and down in her white swimsuit in the ocean. The blonde's eyes were glued to her

"Michiru, that swimsuit is gorgeous on you."

"Uh huh. Stop stalling and get in. Hotaru and Setsuna are way out there hanging out on the large inner tube, and here you are scared to stick a toe in the water!"

Haruka blushes, and puts her feet in, letting the waves crash up against them.

"It's too cold! I hate salt water!"

"Oh, don't be melodramatic Haruka! Just get in! Full-body!"

"Melodramatic?!"

"You are the biggest actress I've ever met."

"No way!"

Michiru seized her lover's arm, and dragged her in the water next to her. The blonde immediately began flailing about, unable to compose herself properly.

"God, I'm drowning!"

"Haruka, you're feet touch the bottom."

"Oh…they do, don't they?"

She blushes a bit, feeling stupid, only listening to half of Michiru's instructions.

"Now, the flotation device will keep you afloat, so don't worry about drowning. Let's just start with the basic front stroke shall we? One arm forward, then another. Kick too!"

Haruka began her slow swim forward, looking more like an oddly flailing whale than a swimmer. Michiru couldn't help but giggle at her lover trying so hard to swim. It was definitely an interesting sight.

"Haruka! You're doing it completely wrong!"

"No way!"

"Hehe…you swim so awkwardly, it's funny."

Haruka frowns, not enjoying this overdose of humiliation. She watches a large group of little kids swim by, and grits her teeth in embarrassment.

"I think it's because of my height. I'm so tall that I look weird when I swim. Forget it, I'll just get out now."

"No! Don't quit! Do it for Hotaru!"

"But Michiru…this is so...mortifying!"

"Come on! One day of mortification, and you can swim! It's a small price to pay!"

The blonde sighs, lying flat in the water again, letting her lover guide her on her journey forward.

"How am I supposed to kick again?"

"Just kick. It's like karate but in the water…and much less painful."

"So…like this?"

"No! Not like that!"

"Like this?"

"No! No! No! Try again!"

"UGH!"

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!"

"I am _not_ being stubborn!"

The two couldn't seem to advance even an inch without an argument ensuing. Haruka laid back in the floatation device, relaxing, looking out into the distance.

"The waves are so rough now, don't you think?"

She asked this, purely because she could see that Michiru was feeling uneasy. Being able to sense the ocean currents wasn't exactly a gift. She looked to the distance along with her lover, watching the waves get stronger and stronger. Higher and higher, as they crashed into shore.

"They are quite rough this time of year…perfect for surfing but…"

"What?"

They watched as a large wave dove over the heads of Setsuna and Hotaru out in the distance, pulling them under.

* * *

"SETSUNA MAMA!"

Those were the last words said before the two were dragged below the surface by what looked like a mini tsunami. The current was strong enough to keep them down under, and Setsuna flailed about furiously, trying to grab for anything she could find. She felt her lungs constricting, as they fought for air that was far from her reach.

_HOTARU! OH GOD, HOTARU! HOTARU!_

Her thoughts were centered on the little girl, while she grasped her throat.

_Are we going to die like this…Hotaru…?"_

"GIRLS!"

Michiru immediately dove under, dashing across the ocean to the purple inner tube floating unattended. Haruka felt her heart jump up her throat.

"Dammit! Michiru!"

She felt so helpless. What could she do that would help her lover? She could only stand here and watch the horror of the people closest to her in her life suffer in an endless struggle against nature. Michiru felt her own lungs collapsing on her. She could swim a public pool lap after lap, and possibly even swim for a day straight. But this was different. Fighting against waves crashing over her own head, and a powerful current working against her was tougher. She gasped breath after breath, eyes glued to the purple floatation device.

"Set-suna!"

She spotted a mop of green hair bobbing up and down in the water, face-down.

"Set-suna!"

She flipped her friend over, to find her pale, eyes closed, and unresponsive.

"Setsuna! Answer me! Setsuna!"

The woman let out a soft, incomprehensible moan.

"Setsuna! You're alive! Thank goodness!"

Setsuna's eyelids flittered open, revealing her cherry-red orb-like eyes. She grasped her head softly.

"Mi-chiru….what….happened to me….?"

"You almost drowned! Are you all right?"

The woman's eyelids dripped back down, as she slipped into unconsciousness once again.

"Setsuna! Don't you give up on me! Where's…HOTARU!"

Michiru drags her friend up onto the purple inner tube, making sure she was safe, and dragged her along as she searched for her daughter.

"HOTARU! ANSWER ME! HO-"

"Don't worry! I…got…this…!"

There came a husky voice from behind, as Haruka dragged herself awkwardly along the ocean current in her adult inner-tube.

"Haruka!"

"Michiru! How's Setsuna?"

"Haruka Tenoh, get back to shore now! You can't swim!"

Haruka ignored her lover's pleas, and began to yank off her flotation device.

"Haruka!"

She pulled off her restraints, and immediately began to sink, as a wave crashed over her head and sent her under quite easily.

"HARUKA! Not you too!"

* * *

Haruka could feel herself falling…falling…falling…falling…down…down…down…down. She wasn't sure how to compose herself. It was like she was in the middle of a dream. She felt sleepy, and the cool ocean waves felt like they were rocking her to sleep.

_Is this why Michiru enjoys the ocean so much? Is it because it relaxes her…? Where am I?_

She fought to regain her memory. Why was she down here anyway? Her train of thought began a slow journey forward, as images of today's events floated by in her mind.

_Track…phone call…home…Michiru…parking lot…tourists...bathroom…sandcastles…tears…_

_my secret…swimming lessons…wave…crash…swim…Hotaru…Hotaru…HOTARU! HIME-CHAN!_

Haruka Tenoh's teal eyes flew wide open, burning in the salt environment around her. But she didn't care. She didn't care that she was drowning. She didn't care that her life was at risk. She didn't care. All she cared about was Hotaru. Her poor little princess! She was somewhere in the vicinity of this watery environment! Hotaru! Haruka shook her head, trying to defog her head. She shook the sleepiness away, and looked up to the surface. She could see it! She flailed her arms about, and desperately dragged herself up to that gorgeous light above. She felt like her lungs were going to give out on her, as she released all of the air she had stored in her chest. But Haruka kept fighting for the surface, and when she could see it so close, she shot her right hand up out of the water, using all of her body strength to pull her afloat again. Her head burst through the water's surface, and she coughed harshly, gasping for air. She flipped onto her back, hoping it would help keep her on top of the surface for a while. Looking around at her surroundings, she could easily see that she had been pulled far out by the current. Michiru and Setsuna were nowhere to be seen, and the beach itself was just a tiny speck. Haruka could feel her head pounding, and her lungs giving all they could.

_What have I done? Is Hotaru…gone…?_

She had done all of this to find her Hime-chan, and here she was, nowhere to be found. The blonde smoothed her fingers through her hair, with her hands shaking. She felt exhausted and dizzy from the whole experience, unable to keep much attention. But once again, she remembered Hotaru, and called out to her weakly.

"Hotaru!"

Her voice was swallowed up by the sound of seagulls above, and crashing waves. Crashing waves….? Where would they be crashing into? The blonde's eyes rested upon a sand bar out in the middle of the ocean, where there upon it lay a little girl, immobile on the sand.

"HO-HOTARU!"

She gasped, choking on sea water that made its way into her mouth and down her throat. But Haruka pulled herself forward with that awkward front-stroke of hers, until she could feel her feet touch the shore.

"HOTARU!"

She weakly stood up, and ran over to her daughter, who lay unconscious and a complete mess upon the shore. Her face wincing in pain, and her hair a tangled mess, Hotaru coughed, and slowly opened her eyes to stare at her papa.

"Haruka…papa…?"

"Hotaru! Hime-chan! Oh, thank goodness!"

The blonde wrapped her arms tight around her daughter, and held her close, hugging her sweetly, placing a kiss upon her forehead. The little girl smiled to herself.

"Haruka-papa…I feel sleepy…"

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Hotaru!"

She picked up her daughter, and as fast as her legs could take her, dove into the ocean once again, being pulled by the unruly current.

"Hotaru…gah! Stay with me!"

She swallowed gallons of water, fighting against the current for her right to life. The blonde flipped over on her back, and rested Hotaru on her stomach.

_Did Michiru ever teach me back-stroke? Is there even such a thing? I've only heard of it ever once! But it can't be any different than front stroke right?"_

Haruka flopped her right arm backwards, boosting her forward an inch. Michiru's words echoed in her head.

_"One arm forward, then the other! Kick too!"_

"So…one arm _backward _then another? And kick too?"

She tried this technique, feeling herself become more and more tired in the process. But she pushed forward…or backward, and felt herself advancing more and more. She swam no matter how awkward it felt, and kept pursuing the beach's sandy shore. How great that would be! A soft sandy shore to rest on! Michiru and Setsuna would see her again! Hotaru could be saved!

"Haruka-papa…?

The little girl whined.

"Hime-chan?! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Haruka-papa…you're swimming!"

Haruka looked down at her feet to see them kicking away, and her arms propelling as best they could. She surprised even herself.

"So I am Hime-chan."

She kept up the pace. Swimming wasn't much different than running track. It was track on water! It was track minus standing up! It was so similar, yet so much more different. Haruka kept going. She kept pursuing her goal of finding her family, and did not stop until her head slammed into the shore painfully…

* * *

"Ouch!"

"HARUKA! HOTARU!"

Michiru came running up to them, arms outstretched, tears burning up in her eyes. She grabbed Hotaru, and hugged her so tight, she could have suffocated the poor girl.

"Hotaru! Oh, Hotaru!"

Tears flew from her eyes, as she held her passionately.

"Michiru-mama…I missed you."

"I missed you too Hotaru…I missed you too…!"

The tears continued down her cheeks, as she picked up the little girl and put her down next to Setsuna under the large beach umbrella. She then ran back to her lover, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Haruka…I thought I'd never see you again…! How did you-"

"Swimming Lessons. You're a great teacher Michi…"

* * *

Setsuna and Hotaru lay in the back of the car. Setsuna had a magazine over her eyes, because the sunlight pained her, giving her an awful migraine. Hotaru slept soundly in her car seat. Michiru put her head in Haruka's shoulder as she drove home carefully.

"You did good Haruka. You really did. You're my little fish in training."

"Thanks. You really helped me out today."

"At least you're all okay. Gosh, who would have thought-"

"-that all of this would happen? Me. I _told _you not to sit so close to the shore!"

"Uh, excuse me! That had nothing to do with it!"

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't!"

"_Yes_ it did!"

"_No_ it didn't!"

"Yes it did."

"Oh, shut up Haruka!"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"Ugh! I thought that swim would have knocked the wind out of you! But...I'm sure this will."

Michiru tenderly handed over a little white slip of paper to her lover.

"Hm? Michiru, what's this?"

"A ticket…for parking in a reserved spot."

"Man..."

**Well, that's it for story one! I hope you enjoyed and will give me your opinion. Stay tuned for A la mode 2!**


End file.
